


He's not staring

by dumb_lesbian420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_lesbian420/pseuds/dumb_lesbian420
Summary: Just a really, really short fic about Dean "not staring" at Cas' lips
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	He's not staring

He’s not  staring .

He doesn’t _stare_. 

If he was- which he _wasn’t_ \- then it’s because the angel’s lips are chapped. 

That’s all. 

He’s just looking out for his friend.

Doesn’t want his ~~pretty~~ pink mouth to bleed or anything. 

He says as much when Sammy gets smart one day.

An overly innocent, “Dean, what are you looking at?” when it was very clear what he was looking at. 

Sam smirks. 

Castiel glances up.

Dean panics.

After a second, “Cas, buddy, you need some chapstick.”

That’s not suspicious.

Everything is fine.

Until Cas  _ gets  _ chapstick. 

And puts it on. 

And that- 

Dean gulps.

Well that didn’t help at all.    
  



End file.
